


Valentines, Valentines

by QuietArtemis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Touch-Starved, Valentine's Day Fluff, no beta bc i was in a rush to get it out on valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietArtemis/pseuds/QuietArtemis
Summary: It's the most magical time of the year...Oh, wait. Wrong holiday. Or is it?Newt needs some cuddles, so he hires professional hugger.He doesn't expect his professional hugger to be this handsome, though.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	Valentines, Valentines

Valentine’s Day was always kind of lonely for Newt. He wasn’t a social butterfly and never really dated anyone long enough to share this holiday in meaningful way. His friends were busy with their significant others and Newt couldn’t really spend the depressing day with them. It was holiday meant for lovers, after all. Queenie was going to spend it with Jacob and Tina with her girlfriend, Seraphina.

Between all of them, only Newt was eternal bachelor.

This year, his loneliness was pretty hard on him. Queenie and Jacob were going to marry in the spring and Tina was going to propose on Valentine’s Day. Newt was a fair bit jealous that he didn’t manage to find his other half yet.

It was Queenie who planted the idea in his head to hire a professional hugger. It was in the context of Newt’s discomfort of being touched and asking to be hugged. Queenie said that a professional hugger would probably be his best bet, because Newt would be fully in control of the situation and nothing untoward would happen. She showed him a website, even. Newt first politely turned it down, but when he came home, it turned out to be quite a popular service, so he didn’t feel like a total loser for considering it. The commenters shared their stories and most of them were just normal people who were hurting because they either overfocused on their careers or had bad experiences in the past.

He wasn’t judgmental of them, so he decided not to be judgemental of himself, too.

Newt opened the website Queenie showed him previously and chose the most popular person in his area, but decided not to look at their profile because he already felt a bit embarrassed and anxious. 

He filled the request and soon after he got confirmation email. Newt fought the urge to cancel. It felt like he was taking a step forward but it was so scary.

Valentine’s Day arrived and so has Newt’s appointment. He cleaned up all the apartment, tended to his two dogs, Niffler and Pickett and his cat, Wampus, then took a solid shower and dressed nicely. Not too nicely, because it wasn’t a date. But nice enough to look good and feel good.

All he had to do now was to wait.

His employee turned up right at 5 pm, as he requested. The doorbell rang out loud and Newt approached the door to open it. Through the peephole he saw a man - a striking man, with dark hair and dark eyes, pale skin and strong jaw.

Newt swallowed loudly. It couldn’t be the hugger person, right?

The man rang again and Newt opened the door.

“Yes?” Scamander asked shyly. The stranger smiled at him, making him blush and look down.

“I’m Percival Graves. I’m here to see Mr Newt Scamander,” the man announced. “Are you Mr Scamander?”

Newt nodded nervously. So it was his professional hugger. He couldn’t imagine why such a handsome man would do this kind of job, but he wasn’t about to ask. Since it was too late to turn the man away, he let him in.

“Yes, it’s me. Please, come inside,” Newt said, opening the door wider and allowing the man in. Percival took off his coat and shoes and walked inside. “Living room is there. Would you like something to drink?”

“Some water, please,” the man requested, gently petting Pickett and Niffler who came out to greet him. Newt found that odd and comforting to see how his pets eagerly allowed the stranger to pet them, even though they usually were quite shy. Even Wampus came out and approached Mr Graves, but not close enough to let him pet her.

“You’re quite good with animals,” Newt said. “Mine are usually shy.”

“I was raised in a house with lots of animals. I suppose, I learned a thing or two, so other animals usually trust me,” Percival smiled.

If Newt was hesitant about the arrangement before, he wasn’t as much now. Mr Graves seemed like an animal person, which was a comforting thought.

“So, let’s move to the living room with our session. Bring your comfort drink, put on your favorite show and maybe get a blanket? It’ll be fine, trust me.” Percival offered. Newt blushed a little bit at the idea of being touched by someone so handsome. A part of him still wanted to run, but he didn’t. He followed Mr Graves’ instructions and got them both hot cocoa, put on Maleficent and grabbed his favorite blanket.

Percival was waiting for him on the couch. Newt hesitantly sat down beside him with the blanket in his hands. Mr Graves took it from him and wrapped it around Newt. It was mildly startling but at the same time incredibly comforting. Percival’s movement were slow and careful, as if he was tending to a scared creature.

Warm and tucked in, Percival pulled Newt for a hug. It was so lovely and Percival’s heat and perfume were lulling Newt into a daze. Scamander was a bit tense for a while but Percival’s comforting hands pushed away any anxiety he might have felt.

The film was still on, but Newt barely paid attention to it. Mr Graves seemed barely interested in it, too, and more focused on his client. Those dark, warm eyes looked into Newt’s own and Scamander felt he’s blushing but unable to look away.

Somewhere in the background, Lana Del Rey in her silky voice sang Once Upon a Dream. Newt blushed harder and looked away from Percival who looked rather amused.

Entire movie passed and Newt didn’t move an inch from those strong that held him. Percival didn’t seem like he was letting him go anytime soon, too. Not that Scamander complained.

“Did you have a good time so far, Mr Scamander?” Mr Graves asked in hushed, deep tone. 

“Yes. Are you leaving already?” Newt asked, unable to hide his disappointment.

“I could stay a bit longer if you wanted me to,” the man offered.

“Yes, please,” Newt nodded.

“Do you want to change positions?”

Newt nodded again and Percival maneuvered him in his lap. It felt very intimate and very good. Newt snuggled right up against Mr Graves and wrapped his arms around muscular body. Meanwhile, Percival wrapped his arms around him, too. Newt rested his head on the man’s shoulder, savoring the intimacy and comfort he felt.

“Does it ever get awkward at your job?” Newt asked, a little worried he might make Mr Graves uncomfortable with him being clingy and weird.

“Sometimes…” Percival admitted. “I don’t like it when my clients try to get sexual with me. My services are platonic.”

“So you’ve never dated someone who was your client?”

“I did. Once or twice. It’s the people who take me for a prostitute that annoy me. Physical affection may invoke some deeper feelings and I’m not mad at that. It’s you know… feeling me up, offering me money for sex and the like which make me angry.”

“I see… I can sort of understand that. When people flirt with me, I get so uncomfortable, I want to run away,” Newt confessed. “I don’t like when I meet someone for the first time and they try to… you know.”

“Are you asexual?” Percival asked curiously.

“N-no. I don’t think so. I rarely feel sexual attraction to other people, but I do feel it.” Newt explained. “It’s just… I don’t know how to reply to flirting even when I’m attracted to the person.”

“Do you need some tips?” Graves offered with kind smile.

“I-...” Newt stuttered. It was his probably only chance to even pretend to flirt with someone that handsome. “I’d like some, yes.”

Percival gently grabbed his chin and made him look him in the eye.

“First - eye contact. You have such pretty, expressive eyes. If you look at someone and smile at them, I’m sure they’ll smile back,” the man advised. He didn’t mention that Newt was staring at him like a starved man which was good. “Come on, smile at me.”

Scamander did and it was the most natural thing to do. Newt didn’t know what he was doing, but his smile stretched slowly in a charming grin.

Percival smiled back, smitten.

“Perfect. Now, if you don’t know the person, you greet them with hello, exchange names and… include a compliment. It has to be honest compliment because they’re most likely to think you’re a liar and won’t react kindly.”

“I… I think you’re very handsome,” Newt stuttered out, blushing, and trying to look away but Percival stopped him.

“Eye contact,” Percival reminded. “You should try something more specific… Like, I think your freckles are incredibly fetching.”

Poor zoologist blushed harder, not very used to compliments or attention.

“I-um… I think you have very beautiful eyes, so dark, deep and kind,” Newt tried. “And amazing hair. So thick and glossy… I almost want to touch it.”

Graves smirked, clearly flattered.

“Thank you. You can touch it if you want,” Percival offered with a shrug.

Scamander didn’t hesitate. He reached out and let his fingers glide through salt-and-pepper hair. They felt so silky and thick. It almost escaped Newt’s attention, but Percival leaned into his touch, just a little.

“Sorry,” Graves said sheepishly. “My scalp is sensitive and this feels very nice.”

“Oh. Do you want me to stop?”

“I don’t know. Do you want to stop?”

Newt shook his head as a no. There was something very relaxing about this. Percival relaxed into his touch like a kitten and Newt felt like he’s not the only touch starved in the room.

“You seem to enjoy yourself,” the younger man pointed out with a small, playful grin, massaging Percival’s scalp.

“I am,” Graves said drowsily. “I’m so sorry. I should be the one tending to you.”

“You are. I like taking care of animals and people. This… this makes me happy and satisfied. I kind of hated the idea of you or anyone else cuddling me out of duty. This way, it goes both ways. I’ll still pay you if you’re concerned about that.”

“Oh, goodness, no. I’m not doing it for money,” Percival admonished, allowing himself to close his eyes just for a moment. “I was told I give good hugs. I’m already a precinct director of local police, so I do my share of helping, but if I can do more, why not? We live in odd times where to touch someone is a huge deal and not many people get affection they need. My job being what it is, I don’t really either. People are too afraid of me most of the time or just want sex, money or power, so I took on a side hustle and give hugs for small fee.”

“You’re a good man,” Newt whispered. Percival’s face had an odd expression for a moment as though Graves didn’t think very highly of himself.

“May I ask what do you do for a living?” Percival asked, curious.

“I work in local animal shelter, tend to all kinds of animals there. It goes from feeding to treating their illnesses and wounds,” Scamander explained.

“You seem to like your job. You lightened up just to mention it,” Graves noticed, amused.

“O-oh… Well, yes. I do like it. It’s all I ever wanted. Actually, no… I wanted to travel the world and write a book about rare animals.”

“Beautiful dream. You should do it.”

Newt looked at the other man as though Percival grew a second head.

“But it’s expensive and dangerous. My family would never forgive me if I did this. They were very opposed to my degree as zoologist, you see.”

“This is your life, Newt. The only one you have. You can let your family decide what you should or shouldn’t do, but why would you? You’re a grown adult. You’re passionate. You can do whatever you want if you only decide to.”

Newt stayed quiet for a while, considering Percival’s advice. What was stopping him indeed? Absolutely nothing. He had money and resources. He had Internet to check how to get cheap accomodations and good food.

It was then when he realized there are no borders to his dreams and he should do exactly what his heart wanted to.

Newt didn’t properly see Percy for another two years. They called, texted, even FaceTimed. A physical attraction turned into something like friendship, but deeper. Newt travelled the world and updated Graves on where he was and what he saw. Percival listened to every word he said, occasionally asking a thoughtful question. He never once ridiculed Newt’s passion or made fun of occasional failures and disappointments.

He was always there and Scamander fell hard for him. Just never had the courage to say it.

On Valentine’s Day, exactly two years since their first meeting, Newt returned to New York as successful author. Well, almost. His books were to be printed in another 3 months, but his publisher already celebrated success.

Newt couldn’t care less as long as his books helped someone out there.

He came home early in the morning, took a shower and caught up on sleep. He knew Percival was busy at work and he wanted to give his friend a nice surprise. Scamander was aware his dear director had two weaknesses - coffee and chocolate so he bought a good selection of both. A small basket with red bow and a preserved red rose rested on the table to be given to Percival.

When his alarm went off, Newt didn’t tardy a moment. He quickly got dressed (his brother was excitedly instructing him what to wear via FaceTime) and went to the precinct Percival worked at.

The place was busy as ever, with pink hearts pinned everywhere for the holiday, making it look kind of silly but warm. Officers were busy taking calls or carrying heavy documents and no one really paid attention to Newt.

“Um, excuse me,” he shyly addressed a secretary. “Where can I find director Graves?”

She looked at him from behind the monitor of her computer. The secretary stared him up and down, and amused grin played on her pink-painted lips.

“His gabinet is at the very end of this corridor,” she gestured. “Good luck.”

Newt nervously approached the office and hesitantly tapped on the door. Percival’s voice uttered a tired ‘come in’ and Scamander walked inside.

Percy looked so much different to how Newt was used to see him. An expensive five-piece suit looked fabulously on him, fitting him just right, enhancing his striking features and muscular body.

Newt gulped, unable to look away.

“Looking good, director Graves,” Newt said, with a smile, just like Percy taught him. “That suit looks great on you.”

Percival looked up from his documents, only then realizing it’s Scamander who visited him. He chuckled, deep and rich, sending shivers down Newt’s spine.

“Oh, does it? Such a flirt…” Percy teased. Newt blushed and approached him with the basket in his hands.

“I returned from my travels today and got you a gift.”

“Is it a Valentine’s Day gift or ‘i got back home with some goodies’ gift?”

“Which one do you want it to be?”

Percival took the basket and kissed Newt’s hands.

“Would I be too forward to pick the first option?” Graves asked and Newt was swooning.

“Not to forward at all. I kind of hoped you’d choose it,” the zoologist said, still red in the face. “I-... I… I’dliketoaskyououtonadate.”

Newt spoke so fast, Percival could barely understand what he said, but he did and he smiled.

“Of course. Let me finish up here and I’m all yours.”

Newt didn’t have to wait long at all. Percival was very efficient worker. He watched Graves signing documents and doing some minor checks in them before closing the files and putting them away.

The zoologist wasn’t sure where to take Percy for their date, but all Italian, French and Japanese restaurants were out of the question. It was Valentine’s Day so they were usually overrun by guests as they were popular choices.

Instead, Newt picked out a traditional Korean restaurant. The smell was heavenly. It was on rather expensive side, but he decided he could afford it. A waiter lead them to their table and offered menus. Percival and Newt made their choices and the man walked away to get their order.

“How were your travels?” Percy asked. The zoologist was for a moment too distracted with candle flame illuminating Percival’s pale skin and deep brown eyes, and almost missed the question.

“Oh, it was so good. I mean, I kept you updated with almost everything. Last few weeks were hectic because I needed my book done, but it’s all sorted now. My animals thankfully didn’t forget me and were happy to have me back. Permanently, this time. I’m glad Queenie and Tina were able to take care of them. I felt terrible, leaving them behind. Seeing them between travels wasn’t enough.”

“So you’re staying now?”

“Yes. I’m done with travelling for a long time. I’m so grateful you encouraged me to do it. I feel so satisfied and happy. My dream is coming true, thanks to you.”

“Oh, Newt… You’re the only one you owe thanks to. You put all the work into it.”

“I did, but I wouldn’t dare if I haven’t met a dashing stranger who held me like I mattered and who gave me courage to follow my dreams. Thank you, Percy.”

Graves chuckled.

“Oh, if that’s how you wanna be… I’m glad I could help, Newt. And I’m glad you’re back, safe and sound. I’d never forgive myself if something bad happened to you over advice I gave you.”

Newt reached across the table and took Percival’s hand in his own, just to hold it. Percival’s hand was warm and soft, and all he wanted to do was to melt under its touch.

“I had good reason to keep safe and come back home,” he said without even wanting to. Graves’ eyes flashed with affection and want.

“You’re such a flirt, Newt,” Percy teased and they both laughed. They talked about their jobs and what happened in their lives when they were apart. Newt felt like he never left, not really. Their food arrived soon, so they ate, continuing their conversation until closing time.

“I think it’s time to go,” Percival sighed, nodding at impatient-looking staff.

“Yes. Let me pay, and let’s go,” Newt said and walked away before Percy could do something chivalrous.

On their way home, they chose a longer route. Neither of them wanted to sleep yet.

“I don’t want this day to end yet,” Newt whispered, taking Percival’s hand again.

“Me neither,” confessed Graves. 

Their evening didn’t end there. They spend the night in Newt’s apartment, cuddling and making love. Percival was a passionate, devoted and selfless lover, making Newt cry from the love, affection and devotion Graves made him feel. Every centimeter of his body was kissed, nipped, licked and claimed.

It was amazing. Not that Newt had much to compare it with, but he knew it was the most mind blowing experience he ever had. They couldn’t even stop, constantly needing more until the morning came and they were too exhausted to continue.

Spent, Newt lied in his bed with Percival by his side, holding him close.

“I love you, Newt,” Graves confessed, looking at Newt with pure adoration on his face. “I fell in love with you the day we met. I wanted you so badly then, but I knew I needed to wait. I’m so happy to be here with you now.”

Scamander smiled, snuggling closer against his boyfriend.

“I was swooning when I saw you. I could tell you’re attracted to me, but I was afraid. And then, I realized I didn’t have to be afraid. You gave me my wings, setting me free to do what I wanted and I knew you’re the man I want. I never felt so strongly about anyone in my life. I love you, too.”

They kissed, sweet and slow, enjoying light of dawn sneaking through the windows. They fell asleep, embraced and very much in love.

The next year, Percival aimed to propose. However, Newt seemed to have the exact same idea and pulled out the ring when Percival pulled out his. They laughed at how well suited they are for each other and proposed together.

A year later, they got married in a small chapel, surrounded by their friends and families.

Two years later, they adopted two children and their Valentine’s Day was more fulfilling than ever.

They celebrated this holiday as their most favorite one of the year. There were hardships and fights, tears and anger along the way, but on Valentine’s Day, their anniversary, they put their differences aside and cherished the love that brought them together. 


End file.
